fijit_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fijit Friends (American TV Series)
Fijit Friends is an American-Canadian CGI animated TV series created by Frederator, Mattel, and Nickelodeon in 2015. It is broadcast by Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. Cast *Jules de Jongh as the narrator *Sirena Irwin as Willa *Cassandra Lee Morris as Serafina *Taylor Hawn as Logan *Brianne Brozey as Sage Synopsis Willa, Serafina, Sage, and Logan are Fijits - robotic bug-like creatures who were awakened by the power of fun and music. Together, they have many adventures, cracking jokes, having a good time, dancing, and occasionally, saving the world. Episodes - {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; background:#ffffff; border-color:#aaa;" cellpadding="1" border="1" width="100%" {| |- style="color:black; background:Purple; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" | width="5%" |# | width="5%" |# in Season | width="45%" |Title | width="45%" |Network | width="16%" |Airdate |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |0 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Episode: Zero"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |13th July, 2015 |- | colspan="5" |Episode Zero: The origins episode; it tells how the Fijits came to life. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Watch Me Whip, Watch Me Yippit/Louse of Cards"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |14th July, 2015 |- | colspan="5" |Watch Me Whip, Watch Me Yippit: Willa adopts a stray yippit. Louse of Cards: A swarm of louses invade the fijit friend’s house |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |2 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Your Worst Nightmare/Where the Shiny Things Are"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" |Your Worst Nightmare: Sage has a nightmare. Where the Shiny Things Are: Willa discovers a place where everything sparkles. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" |'"The Big Friendly Fijit/Lowan"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | The Big Friendly Fijit: Willa accidentally grows in size. Lowan: A mysterious Fijit arrives. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |4 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Fijit Starfighter/Somewhere Over the Rainbow"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | Fijit Starfighter: Logan finds herself in space, and needs to stop an invasion. Somewhere Over the Rainbow: Sage wonders what really is at the end of the rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" |'"The Dancer Games/Some Days"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | The Dancer Games: The Fijits are invited to a dance competition. Some Days: Serafina plans a schedule for her weekend but it doesn’t go to plan. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |6 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Secret Life of Newbies/Singin' Alive"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | Secret Life of Newbies: What do the Newbies do when they're on their own? It's a realy mystery! Singin' Alive: Serafina brags about her singing voice. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |7 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Serafina's Boyfriend/Life of the Smarty"' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | Serafina's Boyfriend: Serafina falls for a handsome Fijit who recently got lost. Life of the Smarty: Logan becomes a scientist and becomes really smart. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-algin: center;" |8 | style="text-algin: center;" |'"Shake N’ Shimmie/The Missing Slice"' | style="text-algin: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-algin: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | Shake N’ Shmmie: The Fijits meet the Shimmies. The Missing Slice: Serafina orders a pizza but a slice is missing. |- | style="text-align: center;" |1 | style="text-align: center;" |9 | style="text-align: center;" |'"Gender Unknown/Yip, Yip, Hooray!”' | style="text-align: center;" |Nicktoons | style="text-align: center;" |TBA |- | colspan="5" | Gender Unknown: Logan does not know if she’s a boy or a girl. Yip, Yip, Hooray!: The Fijits celebrate Patter’s birthday. Category:Fijit Friends Classic Category:Fanmade